Talk:Universal Century
G-saviour Why is G-Saviour not mentioned in this article? YuriKaslov 00:31, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :Also, did anyone else notice that the series begins on 0079, which corresponds to 1979? The year the show was aired in Japan? YuriKaslov 00:31, February 24, 2011 (UTC) About the G-Saviour info, It was removed by that GundamHalo guy, who seems intent on erasing it out of existence on this wiki. And yeah, you're right , didn't notice that before about the date. --Zeikfried, MS Survey Service 06:21, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Dates 'Dates' To be technically correct, dates using "AD" have the AD before the year, not after. But more importantly, there is no need to use it multiple times. Once a range of dates is established as "AD," it isn't necessary to keep using it. The Chronology section would read better if they are pared back: In a pre-production memo, Gundam creator Yoshiyuki Tomino wrote that the first series takes place in AD 2066, which would have the Universal Century calendar starting in 1988. However, a "2079" date stamp in the first Gundam series's episode 26 and a "2087" date stamp in Zeta Gundam's episode 8 indicated a 2001 starting date. The date stamps were not included in the subsequent movie versions of these series, and these dates have since been contradicted by works not written by Yoshiyuki Tomino. Based on a dated newspaper shown in the last episode of the Gundam 0080 OVA series written by GAINAX's Hiroyuki Yamaga (Monday, January 14, 0080), the Universal Century can be pinpointed to begin in several specific years, including 2053, 2070, 2081, 2109, and 2149 or another year. In the Universal Century chronology, the last dated entry of the AD system was 2045, leading to the common misconception that UC 0001 followed immediately afterwards. A few early unofficial sources even listed UC 0001 as 2046 (or even 2045, using bad math), but current official materials indicate the presence of a gap of years between the AD and UC calendar systems. Therefore the first year of the Universal Century calendar is deduced on the official Gundam website in North America as being 2053, 2070, 2081, 2109, 2149, or possibly later, meaning UC 0079 would correspond to 2131, 2149, 2159, 2187, 2227, or later. Since the mid-1990s, new official Universal Century chronologies have avoided the inclusion of AD dates before UC 0001. The following are AD dates that were once published with Universal Century chronologies: ; :AD 1999 The Earth Federation government is established. The human space colonization program is announced. ; :AD 2045 Construction of the first colony begins. ; :UC 0001 With Earth's population at 9 billion, an ambitious space colonization program begins. The calendar is changed to the Universal Century era. ... ' Redusa (talk) 12:56, February 5, 2013 (UTC)' Olympics and dates I know that "official" materials are refraining from pinning down exact dates, but here's some food for thought. Assuming that Earth stuck with four-year-long Olympiads in the Gundam universe, than the 52nd Olympiad would begin (i.e. have its games in) the year AD 2100, which would put UC 0001 in the year AD 2083. (I see that this closely -- but not perfectly -- agrees with Dyar's analysis.) --SinisterGM (talk) 04:39, March 12, 2015 (UTC)